You plus me equals three
by OnceUponABrokenRegal
Summary: Irina Spasky is having her first child and is engaged when she is assigned a mission to break into the Kremlin and kill a person under the initials NRR by the KGB.
1. Chapter 1

Okay well this is a story for my one friends contest that is over. I promised her I would make her this story so here it is! Love you my loyal readers! 3

* * *

"How dare they! They dare give me the mission to break into the Kremlin! No, I will not do it" Irina Spasky snapped under her voice.

The KGB had just given her the code to break into an under ground vault that is under the Kremlin. She was to find a young woman by the strange name of NRR and kill her.

Irina stalked of angrily to go to her room. She was only 17 years old and had only been in the KGB for a little over a year and they had just given her a mission her adviser had failed to do. Now her new adviser (the old one was..well..exterminated) thought she was the right person for the job.

"I do not want to kill anyone. When I joined this damn KGB I never had the thought that I would have to taint myself with someone else's blood" Irina thought to herself.

"I don't want to do this, please don't make me." Irina groaned to a friend of her's who was higher ranking then her adviser.

"I'm sorry Irina, we all think you are best fit to do this mission." sighed the man. "I know you don't want to do this but you must my dear or else you will be hurt and there will be nothing I can do to stop it." He said as he pulled Irina into a loving embrace.

As soon as he wrapped his arms around Irina, Irina snuggled in closer and calmed down. Little did anyone in the KGB know but the two where engaged to be married. On top of that Irina was already expecting their first child.

"I don't want to do it because if I fail either the Kremlin guards will kill me or the KGB will kill me. I have to put our child first, Nikilovana."

"I know my love, but to put him first you must protect yourself as well." He said.

"How can you be so sure our child is a boy?" she said teasing her fiancee

"I just know"He said chuckling.

"If that's what you think then fine, but I want a little girl" she said smiling.

"Either way I would be happy as long as he or she is happy" He said.

They walk away together.

* * *

BAM! End of chapter one XD Ugg..inspiration is like..non-existent right now. Will update as soon as I have an idea of what to do next XD


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, I am finally putting up chapter 2 xD This chapter mainly focuses on Irina preparing to go kill "NRR" and finally going to the Kremlin to start her mission. Please note at this point Irina is 4 months pregnant cause I don't think I mentioned that last chapter...merp

* * *

Irina stared down at the dagger in her hand. "This will be for last resort or if I run out of ammo." She muttered.

She placed it into her handbag that had a secret compartment that was undetectable. She placed her hand lightly on her slightly swollen belly just as the baby kicked.

She smiled. "Why hello little one! Your very active right now aren't you" She said as she tenderly rubbed where it had just kicked. She felt another soft kick and smiled even more.

"I love you so much and will do anything to protect you. Now back to focusing at the task at hand." She muttered and made sure she checked to make sure she had everything she needed. This included-a small black revolver, multiple different poisons already to be put into her poison nails, and a very sharp knife.

She looked at a picture in a frame that sat beside her bed. It was a picture of her and her fiance kissing one another. It had been taking just after he proposed to her. "I promise not to disappoint you darling. I will do this mission so that I can protect the little baby we have made." She said with a sigh. "I wish you would be able to help me do this, I don't want to have to kill anyone." she said.

She grabbed what she needed to and when to her car. Her supervisor told her to take a long route to the Kremlin just in case someone was trailing her. She was going to have done that anyway. She got into her pure black car and started the long routed drive to the Kremlin.

She noticed that a red car was following her every move. "Fuck, why can I never do something without someone trying to kill me ore stop me." She snapped. She pulled a sharp left turn into the parking lot of a mall. She then drove into a very crowded section. She parked the car next to a nearly identical car in hopes to confuse whom ever was following her. "Please just go away." She muttered.

Someone then walked up to her car and knocked on her window. She looked out her window and saw is happened to have been a cop, she rolled down her window. "How can I help you sir? Is there something I did wrong?" She asked. "You happen to have a tail light out. Get it fixed soon or the next time I see you, I'm giving you a ticket." He said. "I will have it fixed right away sir." she said, the cop nodded and walked away. She let out a soft sigh and pulled out of the parking spot and drove off in a mind-set to get to the Kremlin as soon as she could.

* * *

Bam..end of chapter..I be like...there...read it and enjoy XD reviews are MUCH loved!


End file.
